


Saturday Morning

by FragmentedSandwiches



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Healthy Relationships, Intimacy, Love, Morning Sex, Romance, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentedSandwiches/pseuds/FragmentedSandwiches
Summary: Henry and Elizabeth have a Saturday morning tradition





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's a but of fluffy smut just for the sake of smut. It may be a little unrealistic or too sappy and romantic, but writing it made me so happy, so I hope you all like it. Please review, and thanks for reading!

It's a tradition Henry and Elizabeth carry out every Saturday morning. Occasionally during the week as well, but Saturday mornings are reserved for morning sex. No matter if they'd argued the night before or are going through a tense time in their relationship, on Saturday mornings they take the time to reconnect in the most intimate way. In their busy and unpredictable work schedules, it may be the only time all week that they're able to have that time together, so they make sure to grasp the opportunity.

In the early days of their relationship it would happen spontaneously, and it's something they've carried through their almost thirty years together. Even though it isn't exactly spontaneous anymore, it doesn't feel predictable or boring or any less enjoyable. Relationships as mature as theirs and as deep as theirs don't need spontaneity or heated passion to enjoy the beauty of sex.

Morning sex is a unique kind of lovemaking. Sleepy and warm they come together. It's always soft and gentle and comforting; full of contentment. Sometimes it's a time of solace from the problems around them or even from anything negative that they may be going through in their relationship. The simplicity of it helps keep their bond strong and enduring.

\------

Elizabeth awakes to Henry's hand softly brushing her cheek; the backs of his fingers traveling along her cheekbone. When she opens her eyes, he cups the side of her face and whispers good morning. She gives him a wide yet sleepy smile and stretches. 

They kiss gently once, twice, and then Henry's hand slides slowly down her waist to the elastic of her pajama pants. He slides his fingers underneath the waistband and begins the task of removing her pants and underwear. Once he's pushed them down to her calves, she wiggles her legs out the rest of the way and uses her feet to push them to the bottom of the bed underneath the sheets. As she does so, he slides his hand up the back of her leg and over the curve of her behind, and then rids himself of his boxers. 

Rolling her onto her back, he kisses her deeply; their tongues playing and sliding over each other's, dancing the dance they'd perfected over the years. They don't kiss for long, as morning breath isn't so sexy, but he moves his mouth to her neck. She shivers slightly at the roughness of his stubble brushing across her cheek, and then the contrasting softness of his lips draws forth a gasp when they touch her neck. He makes a little growling sound against her skin in response. He loves that he can elicit those kinds of reactions from her. 

He's positioned at her opening and when she impatiently pulls at his waist and slightly thrusts her pelvis upwards, he takes her hint. Sliding into her, so slowly, she sighs in contentment. Looking into his eyes, she puts her hand on the side of his face as he carefully descends onto his elbows. He works his forearms underneath her shoulder blades, and his face lands in the crook of her neck. It's a position they'd discovered long ago during one of their sleepy morning sessions, and it's perfect for this slow, gentle, emotionally connecting kind of sex.

With their hips having easily found their rhythm, Elizabeth already feels the warm pleasure rising within her. She wraps her arms tightly around his shoulders and tilts her head back, fully exposing her long, elegant neck to him. Responding to her wordless request, his lips meet the side of her neck once again. This time he gently sucks and licks her sensitive skin, his tongue traveling up to her hairline just below her ear. He knows what that does to her and he feels her muscles squeeze around him where he's buried inside of her.

"I love you so much," she murmurs quietly in his ear. He nips her shoulder in response as he continues to slowly slide in and out of her with every push of their hips. 

The familiar and wonderful ache radiating from where they're joined builds and builds, and she knows that Henry is also close to the edge when his arms begin trembling. In the excitement of their approaching climax, she still feels overwhelming contentment and serenity in his arms. She breathes deeply and slides her hands down to hold onto his butt, pulling him deeper inside of her with each slow thrust. The way she more fully envelops him causes him to shiver, and then he reaches his climax. When he falls over the edge, it triggers her own orgasm. At the same time that she throws her head back in pleasure, he curls into her, holding her so tightly against him while they ride out the pleasurable waves together.

Whispering words of love into her ear while they come down from their high together, he remains inside of her for a few long moments, not yet wanting to break their most intimate connection. When he does finally slide out of her, it causes a shiver to go through her whole body as she's still sensitive from her orgasm. She warmly smiles at him and runs her fingers through his hair because she actually loves when he does that; when he remains inside of her for a bit, letting her come down gently from her high and then giving her that last gentle wave of pleasure when he pulls out of her. 

He slides off to the side of her to relieve her of some of his weight, but doesn't completely roll off of her. Lazily, he wraps his arm around her and they almost fall back asleep again. After sharing a few minutes of quiet rest together, he gets up, and reaches his hand out to her. She holds onto it and follows him on shaky legs to the shower to start getting ready for the day... and maybe to go for round two.


End file.
